


Homestuck Tickly Prompts

by ticklishsprout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishsprout/pseuds/ticklishsprout
Summary: Drabble requests I got on tumblr.





	1. Cackle - JohnKat

"Uh...I'm sorry?" John tried, slowly backing away.

"You think that's going to help you?" Karkat continued to advance on him.

"Worth a shot," he shrugged. "Can we, I don't know, talk this out or something?"

"I wake up to a FACEFUL OF WHIPPED CREAM, and you think we can just TALK IT OUT?" His lips curled into a snarl. "I should rip you limb from fucking limb, but I'm feeling slightly merciful today."

"Whew," John sighed in relief. "Tha-"

"Slightly." Karkat backed him against the wall and pinned his arms above his head.

"Let go," he demanded.

"No." He stuck out his tongue, licking up a bit of whipped cream left on his cheek. "So, you prickish spongedead asswipe, you know what's coming."

"Do I?" John smiled nervously. "I mean, maybe? I mean, I don't want to find out!"

"You don't sound very sure." Karkat's hand slowly traveled up his shirt. "Too bad."

"Don't!" he tried to shout, but it only came out as a terrified squeak.

"Don't what?" He frowned at the lack of response he received. "I'm disappointed you didn't fall for that, but okay." He dug his free hand into one of his exposed underarms. "SUFFER!"

"WAIT!" John reeled back, hitting his head against the wall. (Un)fortunately, the tickling distracted him from the slight pain. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAIT!"

"Holy shit, why have I never tickled you here before?" Karkat shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well, let's make up for lost time."

"DAVE, HEHEHEHEHEHELP!" he screamed.

"Hmm?" Dave poked his head in. "Oh, I thought he was being murdered or something."

"Help him and you're next," Karkat warned, resisting the urge to cover his ears to block out John's frantic laughter and wild cackles.

"Wasn't planning on it." He slipped back into his room. "Note to self, never prank him."

"TRAITOR!" John collapsed to his knees. "I'M SO SOHOHOHOHORRY, KARKAT! PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"I'll stop when you can't breathe anymore," Karkat promised. "Until then...DIE."


	2. Plead - EriSol

"OH MY GAHAHAHAHAHD!" Sollux screamed at the top of his lungs, pounding on the floor and kicking his legs. "ED!

"Wwhat?" Eridan tilted his head. "Does it tickle?" 

"YEHEHEHEHETH!" He couldn't move away with Eridan sitting on his back. 

"Are you not havvin' fun? You asked for this, don't you remember? Don't tell me you're havvin' second thoughts noww." He dug his hands into his underarms even harder. "Can I try somethin'?"

"NO!" Sollux cried.

"Come on, you'll lovve it." Eridan took one of his ears between his teeth.

"Don't you fucking daRE!" He fell into hysterics as his two worst spots were attacked at the same time. "PLEHEHEHEHEHEATHE THTOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP IT!"

"Beggin', huh? Not so tough now, are wwe?" he cooed in his ear. "I'm gonna keep you here forevver and evver and evver." He looked thoughtful. "Unless you beg some more. I could reconsider."

"OKAY, OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAY! ERIDAN, PLEATHE THTOP TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLING MEEEEEEE!" Sollux blushed a deep yellow. 

"Good job!" Eridan praised. "Too bad I lied, tickle slavve."

"I'M BEGGING YOHOHOHOHOHOHOU!" he protested.

"And look wwhere it got you! Noww shut up and laugh for me." He started nibbling on his ears again.


	3. 'Tickled Silly' Laughter - Dave & Dirk

"It's cool to finally just chill with you, you know?" Dirk's arm hung off the side of the couch. "No stupid universes or planets to save for once."

"Yeah, man. I thought we'd never catch a break." Dave was sitting next to him. "So...what do you do for fun?"

"Spar with robots sometimes," he replied.

"Like Bro," he whispered quiet enough that he couldn't hear him. "Nice."

"Wanna try?" Dirk sat up. "I don't have any robots with me, but you know."

"You're going to be better than me," Dave huffed. "Even if I've been training my whole life, you'll still win. But whatever." He stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"I'll even give you the first move," he promised. Ah, another thing from Bro.

"Whatever," he growled, then charged.  
That's how he ended up on his back five seconds later.

"Sup?" Dirk stared down at him as he sat on his legs. "That was so quick that I'm embarrassed for you."

"You're dumb," was all Dave could think to say.

"Creative." He shifted a bit. "What's your next move?"

"You'll see." He actually had no idea what his next move was. But technically they were related, so it was possible that...

"AH!" Dirk collapsed on top of him. "THE FUCK, MAN?!"

"I barely touched you," Dave smirked. "Hips, seems we both share that."

"Illegal move," he snarled.

"It worked, didn't it?" He slowly clamped his hands around his waist.

"No." Dirk narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would dare." Dave dug his thumbs into his hipbones and pushed him onto his back.

"HA!" He let out a strangled yelp before bursting into hysterical laughter. "STOP, STOP! NAHAHAHAHAHAT THERE!"

"What, don't act like you don't deserve this. You can be more of a prick than me sometimes." He turned his hands into claws and scribbled.

"HOLY SHIHIHIHIHIT! OKAY, I'M SAHAHAHAHAHAHARRY!" Dirk tried to grab his hands.

"I don't know what a 'sarry' is." Dave couldn't help giggling with him. "Your laugh is actually kinda cute, no homo. Is this what I sound like?"

"WANNA FIND OHOHOHOHOUT? SHIT, NAHAHAHAHAHAT THE NAILS!" His head dropped against the floor, and he gave up on fighting.

"Maybe later." He slowly started creeping his hands up towards his underarms. "For now, let's just focus on you."


	4. Giggle - DaveKat

"Babe, come here." Dave waved his boyfriend over.

"What?" Karkat narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare tickle me."

"But you love it," he teased.

"S-so what?" He crossed his arms. "I never should've told you."

"Come on, please?" Dave pulled him onto the sofa. "I'll be as gentle as you want."

"Goddammit, Strider." Karkat sighed deeply. "Okay, fine."

"Sweet." He placed him in his lap and shoved his fingers under his sweater. "I can do this many different ways. So light you can hardly feel it..."

"Fuck off," he squeaked.

"Maybe a little harder?" Dave squeezed gently.

"JEGUS!" Karkat started growling. "You're the worst!"

"Am I?" He lightly skittered his nails up his sides, then back down again. "Up, down. Up, down."

"Stop thahahat!" he giggled, grabbing his wrists.

"Up, down." Dave just pried his hands away like it was nothing. "What, something wrong? You don't like it?"

"It's not thahahat, I just..." Karkat trailed off. "I dohohohon't know!"

"Oh. If you don't know, then I guess I'll stop." He retracted his hands.

"Hey!" He began muttering to himself. "You're an asshole."

"Why?" Dave raised an eyebrow. "What did I do?"

"I DIDN'T TELL YOU TO STOP, OKAY?!" Karkat put his hands back on his sides. "Finish what you fucking started!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely, why not?" he shrugged.

"You're such-ahahahahahaha!" He threw is head back and giggled up at him. "Flushed for yohohohou."


	5. Snort - DaveJake

"Mate, come on." Jake was already giggling nervously when Dave trapped him against the wall. "Let's talk rationally."

"No." Dave grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. "Tell me where you hid it."

"Hid what?' He tried acting innocent.

"The apple juice. Where is it?" He hovered his free hand dangerously close to his underarm. "Tell me now."

"Wait!" Jake shook his head rapidly. "Y-you just weren't paying much attention to me, okay? I was frustrated!"

"I'm paying a lot of attention to you right now." Dave suddenly struck without warning.

"ACK, NO!" He jumped and snorted.

"I didn't touch you, dude." He kissed his cheek.

"Wha?" Jake opened is eyes, finding his hand inches away. "You...cur."

"Let me get this straight. Not only can I make you laugh by pretending to tickle you, but I can also make you snort? Oh my god." Dave adjusted his shades. "This is precious."

"Well fuck you, Strider!" He tried to bite his nose. "You've had your fun, now let me go!"

"You kidding? I've barely even started this." He relished in his terrified expression as his hand grew closer. "Let's hear that English laugh of yours."


	6. Silent Laughter - JohnDave

It was an accident, okay?

John was tickling Dave's hips, making him laugh hysterically as usual, when one of his elbows brushed against his inner thighs. He screamed.

He stopped his movements, tilting his head. Dave's shades had fallen off during the struggle, so he could see his eyes pleading for him not to do it.

And also pleading for more.

John shrugged, digging one thumb into his hipbone and the other into one of his inner thighs. He sat on his legs so he wouldn't be able to kick him or get away.

But did he ever thrash and whine and swear and buck. Dave had tears running down his face within a minute, mouthing pleas for him to stop. He had since stopped laughing, only smiling widely and wheezing every so often.

It would've been worrying, but he hadn't said the safeword, so he figured it was okay. John giggled to himself, which earned him a well-placed glare. All he had to do was tickle both thighs to get it to disappear and cause his eyes to squeeze shut again.

Meanwhile, Dave was in ticklish agony. It was pure torture, and he'd never felt anything like it before. It made his brain go fuzzy and unable to think clearly. It was so awful, yet he didn't want it to stop.

He was glad John knew that, because saying it would've been too embarrassing. He curled his hands into fists and weakly punched him in the head to show he still had some fight left in him. He loved these moments so much. But he was so screaming that safeword any minute now.


	7. Plead - PeepsiCola

"Can we talk about this?" John asked nervously.

"No." Davesprite backed him against the wall. "I'm tired of you pulling out my feathers."

"They're so fluffy and fun to collect!" he whined.

"Are they?" He plucked one out of his wing. "Then you'll love this one."

"What do you mean?" John squeaked as he gently rubbed it under his chin. "Dahahahave, nohohoho!"

"I thought you liked my feathers." Davesprite traced up to his ears, then over his face. "Was I wrong?"

"Not like thihihihis." He reached up to grab the feather. "Aha!" He held it up triumphantly, then pinned his wrists together. "What now?"

"Heh." He slowly brought his wings closer.

"Nonononono!" John shouted. "You can't do that! I'll rip them off, I swear I will!"

"You don't have your hands free," Davesprite chuckled.

"Well..." He pursed his lips. "I'll bite them off, then! Don't come any closer!"

"I love a challenge." He brushed them all over his neck, sending him into a fit of hysterical giggles. 

"Plehehehehehease stop!" John suddenly remembered his threat and nipped at one of his wings.

"CAW!" Davesprite yanked himself away. "Jesus, dude! Don't do that!"

"Why not?" He pushed him onto the floor. "Ticklish?"

"No, shut up!" He tried to grab his shades, which had come off in the fall.

"Liar!" John dug his nails into his fluffy wings, navigating around the feathers. "Tickle tickle tickle!"

"PEEP!" Davesprite threw his head back and laughed. He laughed! "JOHOHOHOHN!"

"Yeeeeees?" He batted his eyelashes. "What's wrong?"

"YOHOHOHOHU KNOW DAMN WEHEHEHEHELL!" He tried to glare, but it didn't hold any weight behind it.

"I might stop if you say 'please', Mr. Creamsicle." John stuck out his tongue. "Say it."

"OKAY, PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! STOP IT, I CAHAHAHAHAN'T!" Davesprite blushed a dark orange as he squirmed and bucked as much as he could.

"Mmm, nah." He blew a raspberry into his wing, casing him to squawk. "Just a little longer."

"HEHEHEHEHELP!" he shouted. "SOMEONE, PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE HELP!"

"What the fuck?" Dave poked his head in. "What are you idiots doing?"

"Help him and you're next!" John snickered.

ABSCOND!


End file.
